Mirror, Mirror
by AgentSwan
Summary: What if Sam listened to Dean and never tried to save him? 10 Years later Dean comes back into Sams life to take something that once belonged to him.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what woke him up but he rolled over and stared at the woman sleeping beside him. Sam Winchester knew he was the luckiest man in the world to be married to this beautiful woman. Them getting together could have been under better circumstances but he wasn't going to think about it. Shaking his head, he laid his head back down and went to put an arm around her but it went right through her. The tall, gentle giant shot straight up and tried to touch his wife again, and like before his hand passed through her body. His mind went to the many monsters and demons he battled against his whole life, trying to figure out who, or what, could do this.

A chuckle broke through his thoughts. Turning his head right, towards his wife, he saw the one person he never imagined he would see again. "Dean" he said, voice soft. He didn't ever think he would see his older brother again, after he was told not to look, or try to fix him.

"Sammy boy" his dark voice said. "It's been a long time and I see you've been busy." Deans black eyes ran over the body of the woman next to him. "She still looks amazing." Dean ran his hand down her body.

That snapped Sam out of his trance. He went to attack his older sibling and ran into a barrier. "What the fuck?" He kept trying to get to his brother but he couldn't. Beating the barrier "Don't touch her!" He screamed.

"God I remember when we met her" Dean said. "She was such a green hunter but she learned quickly. I never thought I would fall in love with her. Then I went and blew it" Dean shook his head as his eyes turned green. "I thought she would come back but we were both so stubborn." He looked to his little brother and his eyes turned black again. "I'm guessing you went crying to her and fell in love."

"Please Dean, just leave her alone" Sam pleaded.

Dean laughed a deep, dark laugh "You stole my girl and you think I am going to leave her alone. I am here to take her." His black eyes stared into Sam "But tell me something Samuel. Did you tell her what I turned into or did you tell her I was dead."

"Dean please don't."

Dean raised an eyebrow to his brother and moved the woman's hair away from her neck. He put feather light kisses on her making her moan. In a sleepy voice she said "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a great wake up call."

She shot straight up and looked at the man with tears in her eyes "Dean?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

"Yes Isabella" he answered before slamming his mouth down onto hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella responded to the kiss Dean started before her sleep riddled mind caught up to what was going on. She stopped kissing and pulled away. Bella cupped his face in her hands staring at the man. Dean kept his eyes closed, loving the feeling of her tiny hands.

"I thought you were dead" she said quietly.

Dean opened his green eyes to see Bella's brown ones full of tears. "I'm not dead sweetheart."

"But Sam said" she started but stopped remembering her husband. "Wait Dean where's Sam?"

"Look behind you Little Swan" Dean informed her where his little brother was using his nickname for Bella.

Deans eyes turned back to black as he thought of Sam and he smirked when he thought what he did to the man. His smirk turned into a smile when he headed Isabella's "DEAN!"

"I get you are mad at Sam" she said in a calm voice "but you cannot keep him trapped in a mirror. I don't even want to know how you got him in there but get him out. We need to talk about this as a family."

"The only way he gets out is if you come with me."

"Dean why are your eyes black?"

"I will tell you everything if you come with me."

Isabella looked at each brother. She has always love them both. Dean always was her soulmate love. When Sam told her he died she thought that she would never get over it but with talking and a lot of tears she knew she would never fully get over Dean but she would be able to move on and she did with Sam.

Bella nodded her head "Please get Sam out so all of can talk."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and talked quickly. Within seconds two figures came into the room. Bella recognized the male and growled "Crowley" but she didn't know the female in shackles.

"Hello love, long time no see" the king of Hell said. "I must say time has done wonders for you."

"Crowley keep your eyes to yourself" Dean growled. "She has agreed so let him out."

Crowley took one shackle off the red head so she could let Sam out of the mirror. After he was out Crowley said "Until next time love."

Bella walked over to Sam who was standing by the mirror he just was freed from. With tears in her eyes she asked in a quiet voice "How could you lie to me?" Trying not to scream or cry she took a deep breath. "What happened to total and complete honesty?"

"I am so sorry baby. I figured that you believing Dean was dead was better than the truth. I knew if you knew he was alive you would go looking for him and he asked me to leave him he."

"That wasn't your choice to make. He asked you to leave him be, not me."

"Please don't go with him" Sam begged his wife putting his big hands on her hips.

Bella stepped back "I have to. I made a deal with Dean and I need to keep it. Plus I need time to think."

"Please don't take her" Sam pleaded with tears falling on his cheeks.

"Sam don't fight this. You know who will win." Dean said. He put out his hand "Let's go sweetheart."

Bella placed her hand in Deans "I'm sorry Sam but I have to go."

The pair vanished and Sam fell to his knees crying.

 **A/N I know its short and I'm sorry. I will try to get another chapter out soon.**


End file.
